


Il sogno di Thompson

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [11]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Spiderman Homecoming]Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o33poW-AQRM.Nella vecchia trilogia di Spiderman, il bacio tra Peter a testa in giù e MJ ha fatto storia. In Homecoming c'è stata quasi una citazione della scena, senza che poi si fosse verificata. Io ne ho fatto la mia versione, perché in Homecoming ho amato tantissimo Flash.★Fandom: Spiderman Homecoming.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1313.★ Prompt: Lo spazio sicuro dentro il baldacchino con la zanzariera.★Bonus: Stelle cadenti.





	Il sogno di Thompson

Il sogno di Thompson

Flash teneva il capo chino, il cappuccio della tuta da ginnastica calato sul viso. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò, intravide due uomini seguirlo. Rabbrividì e accelerò, strinse con entrambe le mani le spalline dello zainetto. Accelerò, sentì gli altri aumentare a loro volta la velocità e si mise a correre a perdifiato. I due uomini lo raggiunsero, uno lo afferrò per il braccio strattonandolo all’indietro e l’altro estrasse un coltellino a serramanico.

“I-io… non sono ricco… prendete quello che volete…” piagnucolò Flash.

L’aggressore con il coltellino ghignò, la luce dei lampioni illuminò il suo viso, dei capelli biondo sporchi gli ricadevano lunghi dietro le spalle.

“Sgancia la grana, frignone” ringhiò l’altro uomo. Sulla gota dalla pelle nera risaltava una cicatrice.

Flash sgranò gli occhi, li aveva liquidi.

Spiderman balzò dietro i due, li raggiunse con delle ragnatele alla schiena e li strattonò all’indietro, allontanandoli da Thompson.

“Dannato!” gridò il biondo, cercando di trafiggerlo con la lama della propria arma.

Spiderman schivò il colpo di coltello, gli colpì con una gomitata il polso, spezzandoglielo. L’aggressore perse la presa sull’arma e Peter lo raggiunse con una testata. Il rapinatore gridò di dolore, mentre il suo naso si spaccava e il sangue fuoriusciva a schizzo tutt’intorno.

L’altro aggressore estrasse una pistola e sparò verso il supereroe.

Spiderman saltò, evitando i colpi di proiettile del primo e lo raggiunse con un calcio al mento, facendolo svenire. Finì il balzo con una capriola all’indietro e si acquattò.

“I-incredibile…” sussurrò Flash.

Spiderman si rialzò e utilizzò le ragnatele per avvolgere i due aggressori. Estrasse un foglietto dalla propria tasca insieme a una penna ed iniziò a scriverci su.

“Sei una specie di angelo custode, è la seconda volta che mi salvi” disse Flash, passandosi la mano tra i capelli scuri.

“Ero in zona” rispose Spiderman. Mise un bigliettino sopra i due e rinfilò la penna in tasca.

“Sai, ogni volta che ti vedo, mi sembra sempre di conoscerti da una vita” disse Thompson.

Peter deglutì rumorosamente e si voltò, allontanandosi.

“Spiderman…” disse Thompson con voce tremante. La pelle scura del suo viso era leggermente grigiastra.

“Sì?” domandò Peter rendendo la voce più roca. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il collo e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Mio padre mi ha messo in punizione per un mese quando mi hai distrutto la macchina. Sai, era il suo bene più prezioso. Penso che se non avessi rischiato la vita solo qualche mese prima, mi avrebbe seriamente ucciso” disse Flash. Avanzò e infilò le mani in tasca.

“Mi dispiace, ma non posso rimanere qui a sentire a sentire la triste storia della tua vita” disse Spiderman. Si girò nuovamente e allungò il braccio davanti a sé.

“Sei davvero amico di Peter Parker?” domandò Flash. Il vento gelido della notte gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli scuri intorno al viso.

Peter strinse le labbra e abbassò il braccio.

“Perché continui a chiedermelo? Anche se fosse? Sono un amichevole Spiderman di quartiere. Mi conoscono anche tantissime vecchiette, alcune di loro mi hanno anche offerto il pranzo”.

Flash lo raggiunse e guardò gli uomini incoscienti legati dalle ragnatele.

“Adesso conoscerti è figo e poi ti devo la vita…” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi e deglutì. “Io devo prendere in giro Peter. È l’unico modo per non essere escluso. Loro due se lo possono permettere, ma io non sono neanche intelligente. Se venissi emarginato…”.

Spiderman volse lentamente la testa, la figura dell’altro si rifletté negli occhi bianchi del costume.

“Vuoi dirmi che sei un bullo per non essere preso in giro?” domandò secco.

Flash chinò il capo e strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella pelle dei palmi.

“Sono per metà indiano, mio padre è un ricco imprenditore che ha sposato una donna straniera con meno della metà dei suoi anni. E, girava voce che fossi omosessuale” spiegò.

Iniziò a piovere forte e si udì un forte tuono provenire dal cielo.

Thompson starnutì.

Spiderman sospirò pesantemente.

“Sì, sono amico di Parker e se vuoi sarò anche amico tuo. Fatti accompagnare a casa” disse con tono roco.

Flash sorrise e le sue iridi brillarono.

Peter lo abbracciò e balzò, Thompson gridò e si abbracciò a lui, Peter lo strinse con un braccio, mentre utilizzava l’altro per appendersi con le ragnatele a un palazzo dietro l’altro.

“Senti, i miei non torneranno prima di notte fonda. Mi piacerebbe offrirti un caffè, o una cioccolata calda, o un alcolico. Quello che vuoi” disse Flash. Sentiva il corpo longilineo dell’altro premere contro il suo e boccheggiò, avvertendo una fitta al basso ventre.

“Ora non esagerare. Volevo solo evitare che ti ammalassi con questo temporale estivo. O che ti facessi nuovamente aggredire. Perché, per essere un bullo, non sai combattere per niente” ribatté Parker.

“La casa di Flash Thompson si trova esattamente all’angolo. È la prima con le pareti color panna e una piscina” disse la voce dell’A.I. nella tuta di Peter.

“Il fatto che io abbia partecipato a una gara per secchioni, ti dovrebbe far capire che sono un finto bullo. Non che sia un vero nerd come Parker e Ned…” spiegò Thompson.

Peter atterrò sul terrazzino della casa.

“Parli molto” disse secco.

Thompson arrossì e si grattò la testa. Le gocce di pioggia gli scivolavano lungo il viso e i capelli umidi gli aderivano al viso.

“M-mi dispiace. Però almeno uno di noi dovrà pur farlo. Sai, oggi ci sarà una pioggia di stelle cadenti. Mi piacerebbe fartela vedere” farfugliò.

< Non me lo ricordare, avevo comprato anche un telescopio per vederla e invece sono qui, con te, che sembri una ragazzina alla prima cotta > pensò Parker.

“Sta piovendo ed è nuvoloso. Questa notte non si vedrà niente in tutta la zona” disse con voce roca.

Flash sgranò gli occhi.

“V-vero” disse. Aprì la portafinestra e indicò dentro. “Almeno entra a vedere la mia camera. Ho un vero letto a baldacchino e ha anche una zanzariera dell’ottocento. Mio padre adora i mobili d’epoca. Ti prego” lo supplicò.

Spiderman entrò, scostò la zanzariera candida e saltò, appendendosi a testa in giù sul baldacchino.

Flash raggiunse un piccolo frigorifero nascosto sotto una scrivania e lo aprì, tirandone fuori una lattina di coca-cola.

“Questa ti va bene?” domandò.

< Un altro ricco che manda il figlio a una scuola per poveri. Speriamo non sia un Avvoltoio 2.0. > rifletté Spiderman.

“Non hai una ragazza a cui far vedere questa stanza?” chiese.

Flash gli aprì la bibita e gliela porse con mano tremante.

“Sai, la voce non era falsa. Sono davvero omosessuale” spiegò.

Spiderman si scostò la maschera fino a scoprire la bocca e bevve avidamente, rabbrividendo.

< Mr. Stark ha detto che la bisessualità è la via e che non mi devo precludere nessuna strada. Se qualcuno è interessante, devo riflettere se mi può piacere. Quindi scappare via urlando alla notizia sarebbe offensivo e inappropriato > pensò.

“I suoi tassi ormonali quando è vicino a te sono decisamente più irregolari di quelli della ragazza che ti piaceva” disse la voce femminile dell’A.I..

Peter ridacchiò.

“Non dirmi che ti piace Parker” disse.

Flash ticchettò con il tallone per terra.

“Io penso che tu sia Parker e sì, mi piaci. In tutte le tue vesti. Solo gli idioti non si accorgerebbero che sparisci sempre. E poi Ned è dannatamente sgamabile come aiutante imbranato” borbottò.

Peter finì il contenuto della lattina e si sporse, baciò Flash a testa in giù. Thompson chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio con un gorgoglio di piacere.

Spiderman si staccò, si coprì di nuovo la faccia e saltò fuori.

“Chissà, forse hai ragione” disse. Si voltò e corse, saltò sparando una ragnatela.

Flash si lasciò cadere sul letto pesantemente e ansimò, accarezzandosi le labbra.

< In questo spazio sicuro, dentro il baldacchino con la zanzariera, ho realizzato il mio più grande sogno > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e si sdraiò a faccia in su, sorridendo.


End file.
